This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Engine assemblies may include air intake systems providing communication between an air supply and an air intake port. During engine operation, noise may be generated at various frequencies based on engine operating conditions. A noise attenuation device may be located in the intake system to reduce this noise. These devices may include an air tuning volume separated into a series of discrete smaller volumes, each tuned to a specific frequency. Due to packaging constraints, the size of these discrete smaller volumes may be limited. Each of the smaller volumes may be in communication with the air intake flow by a separate fixed inlet to each of the discrete volumes. However, providing separate discrete volumes reduces the total available volume for a given frequency, reducing the effective noise attenuation of each of the targeted frequencies.